


Fish is a Four-Letter Word

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is not prepared, Food, Gen, Humor, Sam is kind of a troll, Season/Series 01, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets sushi. Sushi wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish is a Four-Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> Based directly on my first experience with sushi, many years ago. 
> 
> _Originally posted on Livejournal February 19, 2008_

"Dude. It's raw fish," Dean said with look of disbelief.

"And rice, yes."

"But _raw fish._ "

Sam shrugged. "Mostly."

Dean relaxed a little, "Okay, so what part of what you ordered isn't raw fish?"

"Well, there's raw octopus, raw squid..." Sam was enjoying his brother's discomfort way too much to let him off the proverbial hook easily by mentioning the smoked salmon and other sushi-newbie friendly options. "...a kind of sweet omelet. Oh and fish eggs. And eel."

Dean looked completely horrified. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope." Sam grinned. "You'll like it, Dean. It's food."

"Cost a damned fortune." Dean shifted on the pillow next to the short wooden table. "I don't see why we couldn't wait _outside_ for the Oni to show up, so we could get a burger from the place across the parking lot."

"Because we need to catch the Oni right when it starts. If we wait for it to show outside, it'll be too late." Sam straightened his legs out under the table. "Besides, it's been months since I had decent sushi."

"I can't believe you like this stuff," said Dean, draining his beer.

"I can't believe you're so dead set against it. You haven't even tried it yet. I've seen some of the crap you eat, Dean. Sushi's hardly the worst of it."

"Yeah, well, at least the stuff I eat is cooked."

Sam rolled his eyes. The waitress, a harried blonde woman in a red kimono knelt beside the table and placed a tray on it.

"Here you are, gentlemen. One Sumo platter."

Sam smiled and nodded at the departing waitress and then settled back to watch Dean.

-

Dean assessed the food-laden miniature version of the short wooden table they were sitting at. It was... well... _pretty_ , he guessed, but...

Translucent fish bits peeked out from the centers of rolls of white rice wrapped in the dark green and brown wrappings that Sam had helpfully informed him earlier were either seaweed or fish skin. Dean wasn't sure which he thought was worse. Pale pink and white shrimp, slabs of more uncooked fish on clumps of rice. Bubbly-looking stuff in a variety of colours and sizes that he guessed was the fish eggs. Pale yellow bricks of what was probably the sweet omelet Sam had mentioned, which sounded even grosser than raw fish. A cluster of sushi with suckered octopus bits commanded the middle of the tray.

The last time Dean had been up against something with that many tentacles, he'd been hoping he wouldn't run out of ammo.

Off on one corner of the miniature table was a tiny bowl of what he hoped was soy sauce and not some kind of fish blood or squid ink, the thought of which made him want to hurl, a clump of pale pink slices that were probably more fish bits, and a cone-shaped lump about the size of a shotgun shell of green paste that looked relievingly familiar.

"Oh hey! Guacamole!" Dean smirked, scooping the entire bullet-sized mound of green paste off the platter and into his mouth.

-

Sam's eyes popped as Dean snagged the green paste. "Dean that's not-!" But it was too late.

"What's the matter, Sam, just 'co-" Dean's eyes flew wide open and his mouth stalled in an 'ooo' shape. "Hoo!"

"Um. It's wasabi." Sam snickered.

"Whoo!" Dean said, grabbing a fistful of napkins and trying to wipe the green stuff off his tongue, eyes streaming with tears from the extreme heat of the Japanese horseradish paste. "Wa-a!"

Sam slid his Kirin over into Dean's reach and tried to stop laughing long enough to hail the waitress for more beer.


End file.
